


What The Body Can’t Say

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Something a little bit silly, and a little bit sweet. I know the video for the song Body Language is a little bit Much. That said, I love it regardless, so I wrote a fic about the filming of it (or at least, my version of how that could have gone lol.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	What The Body Can’t Say

“What are you doing?” 

“Posing,” Roger replied, in a tone that insinuated absolute shock that it wasn’t obvious.

“Right,” Freddie nodded. “This is a video though.” 

“I’m aware,” Roger smirked. “Getting into the mood, with this.” 

He gestured down his body, and Brian groaned from the corner he was sat in, on one of the many foam boxes carted in for the video shoot. 

“Sorry, Bri? Not enjoying the view?” Roger grinned, and flicked down the sunglasses that had been perched on his head. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Brian scoffed. 

“Can’t be a part of this video if you aren’t willing to be a little bit ridiculous,” John noted. He was draped across one of the cubes, an arm tossed over his eyes, despite the fact that few lights were on for the shoot. 

Freddie nodded. “We’re going for sexy, ridiculous-” 

“Sweaty, because of the fog machine?” Brian smiled, but plucked at his clothes. “Was all black the best idea for outfits?” 

“Would you have preferred something lighter, so the fans could really see us sweat?” Roger asked. 

“Important follow up question,” John added. “Would the fans have possibly enjoyed that even more? Some of them, at least?” 

“Why not just go nude at that point?” Brian chuckled. “They’re probably going to ban this as it is...” 

Roger lifted his sunglasses and shot Brian a look. 

Freddie had gone quiet, a hand anxiously tapping at his thigh. “I know they’ll likely ban it. We could make some last minute edits; we should. Let me get the director-” 

“Now hang on,” Brian tried to interrupt, but Freddie swerved past his reaching hand as he walked past him in search of the director. 

“Fuck,” Brian muttered miserably as they watched Freddie walk away. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that they tend to ban every music video in some places, if it shows even an ounce of sexuality.” 

“I think he knows you meant that,” John said. “But it hasn’t processed yet. You accidentally hit a nerve, that’s all. He’ll be back in a moment, and we’ll keep on with it as planned.” 

“I feel horrible,” Brian mumbled. “I should go find him.” 

Before the other two could reply, he was up and into the rest of the studio, down halls and in and out of dressing rooms, until he found Freddie. 

Not with the director, but in one of the dressing rooms. Sat down, head in his hands. The sunglasses he’d had on were off and sat on the makeup table near him. 

“Fred, I’m sorry,” Brian said softly. “I was just making a stupid joke. And it was really stupid, and I wasn’t thinking before I spoke. I didn’t mean it that way, I swear. I meant how some people and institutions are puritans, and won’t show any sexuality if they can avoid it.” 

“I know,” Freddie replied, but he didn’t lift his head. 

Brian dragged an extra chair in the room beside Freddie’s, and sat down. “You didn’t actually make any changes, did you?” 

“No,” Freddie said, as he finally lifted his head. “Couldn’t find the director.” 

“Good,” Brian said, mentally beating himself up for all of it at the sight of tears in Freddie’s eyes. “Because I don’t want us to change anything. I like it as it is, and so will the fans.” 

“If they get to fucking see it,” Freddie muttered. 

“They will,” Brian said. “One way or another, even if one place or another bans it because we dared to show a little skin.” 

That earned him a giggle. “You’re going to show some skin?”

“Shirt sleeves go up every time I lift my arms even a little,” Brian smiled, and showed him. “Quite scandalous, I know.” 

“Next it’ll be some ankle,” Freddie smirked. “What a tart!” 

“That’s me,” Brian laughed, feeling lighter as Freddie laughed with him. “But seriously. I know this one is important to you. The video, the song. Don’t let me making a stupid joke drag you down; I’m more sorry about it than I can say.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Freddie sighed. “I know you didn’t mean it that way. I’ve been...I don’t want to say worrying about this one, because I don’t worry about videos-” 

“No, never,” Brian chuckled. Freddie might not ever admit it, and could act as flippant as he wanted, but he knew he still cared about it all, from the songs to the videos to every other aspect of the process. He always had, and he always would; it was simply how he operated. 

“But I suppose I have been worried, about this one,” Freddie continued. “That it’ll be too much, too overt. And I want it to be, in a way, but-” 

He groaned in frustration. “I still want the fans to like it. To enjoy it however they will. It’s only a fucking album, I know...” 

“It is,” Brian nodded. “But every artist out there wants to think an album will do well, or be well-received. I’ve had my...feelings, lately-” 

Freddie smiled. “Haven’t we all?” 

Brian giggled. “We have. But I want to see this all do well too. And even if some of the fans don’t like it, some will. Some might well love it! All we can do is make what makes us happy, and see how it goes.” 

His chair nearly tipped over as Freddie hugged him, but he righted it enough to stay upright. 

He hugged back as tightly as he could. “Should we go back out there and give it our all?” 

“Do we ever do anything else?” Freddie smiled, and grabbed his sunglasses off of the table. “I’ll be ready to catch you, if you should faint under the lights and the fog machines.” 

Brian laughed, but he knew very well that Freddie actually would, should the occasion occur. 

Because that’s what they did. Ridiculous things that made themselves and each other happy, all the while, ready to catch one another if they might fall in one way or another. 


End file.
